The Loud House: If I Were a Christian
by Marv argon
Summary: After living in real life the consequences of the excesses and messy passions, Luna Loud will witness how her life is changed by one person. Special thanks to LxToons from DeviantArt for the awesome drawing for the cover of this story.
1. Chapter 1

**The following story do not pretend to offend or hurt anyone. This is just a story created to make conscience and to reflect about the topics that are going to be developed. And please save your insults for yourself. If you want to let a comment, do it, but with respect. All of us have the right to publish the story that we want, no matter its plot nor genre. God bless you and hope you enjoy it.**

 _Do not fear [anything], for I am with you; Do not be afraid, for I am your God. I will strengthen you, be assured I will help you; I will certainly take hold of you with My righteous right hand [a hand of justice, of power, of victory, of salvation]._

Isaiah 41:10

* * *

"Brothers and sisters in Christ, today we have the pleasure to have the presence of a very special person. And her name is Luna Loud", the servant Robertson said and introduces her. Luna stands up from her seat and salutes the other people that is around her. "Tell us your testimony, Luna. We're going to hear you."

"Thanks, dude", she said and sits down. "Well, my story has everything; scam, pain, shame… But also it has love, faith, and the most important: the power of our Lord, Jesus Christ. Here we go…"

* * *

 _ **Flashback begins**_

 _This story develops here, in Royal Woods. My family and I were having a good and quiet life together. Well, not so quiet when you live in a house with nine sisters and one brother._

"Leni! Have you seen my lavender skirt?! I literally need it!" said Lori, screaming.

"No, I don't. Wait! Do you have a lavender skirt?" replied Leni.

Meanwhile, Lola and Lana are fighting again.

"Lana! Give me my doll back!" said Lola, angered.

"And what if I refuse?!" said Lana.

In other room, Lincoln and Lucy are talking about poems.

"Lucy, why don't you try to write a poem about love instead of darkness and death?" asked Lincoln.

"That's how I feel, Lincoln. It's something unavoidable. So I write about it", she answered, as Lincoln face palms.

Meanwhile, Luan is practicing her stand-up comedy jokes using a microphone in her room, while Luna is trying to play her guitar.

"What do prisoners use to call each other? _Cell_ -phones!" Luan said and laughs to herself. "Get it?"

"Luan! Can you please do a little silence? I'm trying to find the melody for a song!" demanded Luna.

"Sorry, sis. But you know that comedy sometimes can be loudly." Luna groans.

"Ok. I'll go to the garage. Obviously here I won't concentrate!" Luna said and walks to the door with her guitar and exits the room. Luan watches her leaving a little concerned. The rocker girl comes to the garage and resumes her practice with her guitar.

 _I did not use to behave in that way, but that day I was so concentrate to finish that song, because the next day I was going to play it with my bandmates at our high school and I wanted to be successful and popular. Although the real reason was to impress Sam, who at the time was only my friend, but strangely I started to have feelings towards her. I always had interest for men when I was younger, but after I met her something inside of me changed. I began to feel better with women than with men and also I looked women more beautiful than men. Now I understand how deceived I was. But well, back with the story, we finally played the song in front of the rest of our classmates. It was an awesome jam and everybody enjoyed. After we finished and picked up our instruments, she approached to me…_

"Hey Luna! We rock up there!" Sam said with glee.

"Yeah, dudette. We did it!" Luna said as both shake hands.

"Hey, Luna. I wanted to ask you; since we don't have any homework to do and we're free, I wanted to know if you want to hang out with me? You know, a girl night", she asked.

"Of course, Sam! I will be proud to hang out with you!" she answered with a smile.

"Cool!" She hugs Luna. "Thanks, Luna! Believe me, you won't regret. See ya later" she said, then breaks the hug and leaves.

After Sam leaves, Luna begins to skip of happiness, with a big grin on her face.

"Yes! She wants to hang out with me! It couldn't be better!" she said to herself.

* * *

FOUR HOURS LATER

 _I got ready for my "date" with Sam. My feelings prevented me to see what I was doing. So I did it anyway. I went with Sam to do many things. We ate at Burpin Burger, looked for some clothes, and even we participated in a karaoke. After that, we walked on the park. And when we sat on a bench, just she and me, I decided to show her my feelings._

"This have been a great night. I really enjoyed being with you, Luna! You rock!" Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam. You as well!" Luna said, as she starts to get nervous. Sam notices this.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Is just that… I want to tell you something…"

"Ok. What is it?"

"Look, Sam. Since I met you, I think you are a very nice and beautiful girl, and somehow I developed a crush on you. So now that we're here alone, I wanted to tell you this" she said, then grabs her hand softly. "I… I love you."

Sam glares to Luna confused, but soon she gives a smile to her. "Luna… I didn't know it… Well, you're cute and beautiful as well."

Both get blushed. Then, they start to get close their heads while looking to each other. Finally, they kiss. After a few seconds, they break the kiss.

"I love you, Luna", Sam said, blushed.

"I love you, too", Luna replied, also blushed. They still hold hands.

"Are you gonna tell your parents and siblings about this?" Sam said, softly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. That you are… a lesbian?

"I don't know if they will receive it good. I'm afraid to tell them and they disagree" she said and looks downwards.

"It's ok. You don't have to."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes. We can be a couple in secret. No one must know it. In that way we will avoid teasing and other types of discrimination."

"But if someone starts to suspect?"

Sam touches Luna's face. "No one won't. Don't worry, sweety", she said and kisses her again. "Everything will be alright."

"Ok. I trust you", Luna said, smiling.

They kiss one more time before saying goodbye to each other and going back to their respective houses.

 _And that's how it began. I started to date her hidden from my family. It seemed to be worked, as nobody was suspecting, the weeks passed, and we were happy. But soon, everything will get worse._

The bell rings and all the students of the high school go to their homes. All except Luna, who goes to the school's gym, where Sam is waiting her.

"Hey, love."

"Hi, sweety", Sam said and kisses her. "I'm glad you are here."

"Listen, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"It will sound kinda weird, but… I'm still feel attracted to men", Luna said, as she grabs her own left arm, looking downwards.

"Hey, come on. Don't feel bad", Sam said, holding Luna's hands. "Remember that I love you, and I will always help you". Then she kisses her forehead.

"You are right. I have you, my love. I don't have to worry about."

"Yeah. Now, I have something I would like you to taste. Perhaps this makes you feel better."

Then Sam grabs her backpack and opens it. After searching inside of it, she takes out a little bag filled with what appears to be a white powder. Luna begins to suspect about this.

"Ehh… What is that?" she asked.

"Is something called cocaine. When you inhale it, you will feel even better than before. Try a little bit", Sam said.

"I… I don't know, love. It doesn't look appropriate."

"Hey, love. Tell me: Do you love me?" Sam said, glaring to the rock girl.

"Yeah", Luna replied.

"And do you trust me?"

"Yeah", she replied, a little ashamed.

"So, trust me. This will help you feel better. Come on. Try it."

"Ok. If you say so."

The blonde girl gives to Luna a pipette to inhale and puts a little amount of cocaine on her right hand. Luna then inhales through her nose the drug. After one minute, she begins to feel the drug's effects.

"Wow! I feel… stronger and… more relaxed. It's pretty cool", Luna said, under the cocaine's effect.

"Told ya. Want more?" Sam asked.

"Ok, but just a little bit more."

She inhales again another amount of cocaine. Sam follows her later.

 _In that moment, I became a junkie. All because I just wanted to please my girlfriend. The drug made me feel better, but just for a little time. So I wanted to consume more to feel again that excitement and joy. My addiction soon began to set me apart of my family, and to be closer with Sam. I couldn't realize that I was under the drug control, and also I couldn't see that my family was noticing, specially my brother Lincoln._

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

Luna is inside her room, listening to some rock music, when suddenly Lincoln invites himself in her room.

"Hey Luna!" he said. When she notices him, she frowns.

"What do you want, Lincoln?"

"We're going to see the new episode of The Dream Boat together. Wanna come?"

"No, thanks. I prefer to be here", she answered with a deep and disgusted voice.

Lincoln gets worried. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. Why do you ask me stupid questions like that?!"

"Easy! I was just asking."

"Well, now you know it. You can go."

"What's going on with you, Luna? You haven't been you these last days."

"What are you talking about?" she said with an angry face.  
 **  
**"I mean, look at yourself. You've been acting strange and upset. You even don't spend time with us anymore. Is it because you don't want to be with us?" Lincoln said.

Luna gets angry. "I don't know! Who cares if I'm not with my family?! I'm old enough to do whatever I want and to be with whatever person I want!"

"Easy, Luna! Don't get mad!"

"Well, I do! Now, get out of my room, Lincoln! Or I will kick you out by force!"

The boy says nothing. He exits the room, a little hurt due to how bad Luna treated him. The girl meanwhile focus on the music she's listening.

 _The days passed, and my addiction to cocaine was growing up even more. Also, my relationship with Sam was getting more pervert. We kissed with more passion and we started to touch parts of our body we didn't have to. I believed everything was part of my love towards Sam. It was a good life for me. But one day, all my expectations were about to change, forever…_

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

TWO WEEKS LATER

Luna is going down the stairs, trying to put on a coat. Her parents notice her.

"Ehh… Where do you go, Luna?" Rita asked.

"I'll go to hang out with my friends and I'm late", she lied.

"Honey, it's 9:00 p.m. Don't you think is too late?" Lynn Sr. said.

"Never is late to be with the ones you love", Luna replied, a little angry.

"Alright. Take care, please. And don't come back home after 10:30 p.m.", Rita said.

"Yeah, Yeah. I know. Bye parents", Luna said, as she opens the front door and exits the house.

Both Lynn Sr. and Rita look concerned about Luna.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the second floor, Lincoln is talking with Luan in her room.

"I'm worried about Luna. She's been acting violent against us and recently she doesn't stay with us. Every day she has to go outside and never has time with her family."

"You have a point, Lincoln", Luan said. "She's not the same. Last week she kicked me out of our own room just to make a phone call. Another day she almost punched Lynn because she accidentally stumbled with her guitar in the garage. I don't know what's going on with her."

"I hope she's ok", Lincoln said, upset. "She and me used to be close siblings."

"Aww, Linc", Luan said, then she walks to him and hugs him. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure she's ok. Maybe she has been too busy with the school and writing new songs. Being a rockstar can be stressful."

Lincoln smiles again. "Maybe you're right, Luan. And besides, she is a good girl. I don't think she's doing something gruesome."

In that moment, a cell phone vibrates on Luan's bed.

"I think someone sent you a message", he said and grabs the phone.

Luan looks to the phone. "Ehh, this is not my phone. Is Luna's".

"Oh no! She left her phone! Give it to me. Maybe I can get her and give it before she leaves."

Luan hand over the phone to Lincoln. He's about to exit the room, when suddenly another message is sent to the phone. Lincoln can't resist the curiosity.

"Hmm. I ask myself who is sending those messages to Luna", he said.

"You shouldn't do that, Linc. Remember what happened when you check another's phone without permission" Luan said.

"I know. But Luna is not here right now. So, let's give a little look to this, shall we?"

"Hmm. Ok!"

So both of them check Luna's inbox. They find out that the messages are from Sam. They read the first message that says: "Hey, my love. Are you gonna come? :/ I´m waiting for you. Nobody is here, so we can be alone."

"Isn't her one of Luna's bandmates?"

"She is."

"And why does she call her my love?"

"I don't know. Look! Here's another message from her."

They read the second message that says: "Are you gonna give me a tongue kiss? That would be tasty! ^^ ;)" . After reading the message, Lincoln and Luan get shocked and disgusted.  
 **  
"** Sibling meeting, now!" Lincoln screamed.

* * *

Three minutes later, Lincoln, Luan, and all the rest of the sisters are together in Lori's and Leni's room.

Lori hits the desk with her shoe. "Alright, everybody. Lincoln and Luan called us to talk about an important issue. What is it, guys?"

"Well, something is happening with Luna", Lincoln said.

"Eh, we already know that, Linc", Lynn said.

"Yeah. And whatever she's doing, it doesn't matter for me. We don't have to get involved in her businesses", Lola said.

"No, Lola! This is serious! Look it by yourselves", Luan said.

She shows to her other sisters the messages. All of them get shocked and disgusted.

"Sam is a girl…", Lucy said.

"And why did she tell Luna if she's gonna give her a tongue kiss? Augh! Gross!" Lynn said.

"And that's not even the worst", Lincoln replied.

He shows them the part where Sam wrote "Nobody is here, so we can be alone". The girls begin to suspect.

"According to my analysis, Sam is waiting Luna in a dislodge place to kiss her", Lisa said.

"And what does it mean?" Leni asked.

Lisa rolls her eyes. "It means that Luna is dating with her."

All the siblings get panicked after hearing this.

"It can't be. She likes men, right?" Lori asked.

"Yes, she does. But now it seems that she likes women as well", Lincoln said.

"And that means…" Lana said.

"Yes…" Lisa replied. "Luna is bisexual."

"Oh my God! That's terrible!" Leni said. Then she gets confused. "And what is a bisexual?"

"Is a term used to refer to people who feel attraction for both genders: male and female", Lisa explained.

"What?" Leni asked.

Lisa face palms. "It means she likes both boys and girls."

"Oh! Ok. Wait! That's weird! Well, I prefer boys rather than girls. Boys are handsome", Leni said.

"All of us prefer boys, except Lincoln", Lana said.

"Yeah. I'm a boy and I like girls. I don't know what to think about Luna. And besides, she lied to our parents. She told them she will hang out with some friends", Lincoln said. "My God, what's going on?"

The kids begin to discuss.

"Ok, guys. Calm down. We need to think this carefully. Is evident that Luna is doing something behind us. We need to figure out what is it. Any ideas?" Lori asked. Lincoln raises his hand.

"Yes, Lincoln?"

"This is something too delicate to handle it by ourselves. We shall inform to mom and dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Anybody else have a better idea?"

The sisters stay quiet.

"Alright…" he sighs.

 _I had no idea what was waiting for me after I dated again with Sam. It's something a father and mother don't want to do: confront their own daughter._

* * *

It's 11:10 pm. The house's lights are off and is completely dark inside. Luna enters to the house, avoiding to do any noise. She's about to climb the stairs, but she is stopped by her father and mother. He turns on the lights and glares to Luna with a displeased face.

"You came late, Luna", Lynn Sr. said.

"Yeah. Well…" she tries to think for a good excuse, but she can't. "The concert finished late. So, we left late and…"

"You never told us you went to a concert", Rita said, interrupting.

The rock girl doesn't know what to answer.

"Where did you really go, Luna?"

"Over there. Nothing serious."

"Nothing serious?! You came late to home, and this is not the first time, Luna. Tell us now what's going on!" Lynn Sr. said.

Luna can't tolerate it anymore **.** "Ok! Ok! I was dating with someone! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" she answered with rage.

The discussion caught the attention of the other Loud siblings. So they stay upstairs hearing to all the conversation.

"Don't talk to us in that way, lady! With who you was dating?" Rita asked. The rock girl turns her head to look to another place.

"Luna!"

"It was a girl! Ok?! It was a girl!"

Lynn Sr. and Rita can't believe it.

"You was… dating… with another girl?!"

"My God! Are you… lesbian?

"Yeah! I am! Is there any problem?! I fell in love with a girl, is nothing weird!"

The Loud siblings get impacted after listening to their own sister saying that she's a lesbian.

"Do you know what are you doing, Luna?" Lynn Sr. said.

"What did I do wrong?! This is a free country! I can do whatever I want and I can date with whatever person I want!"

"No, you can't!" Lynn Sr. said, yelling.

Luna gets quiet after Lynn Sr. yelled to her.

"I thought you like men."

"Well, I still do."

"So, why do you date a girl?!" Rita said.

"Because I fell in love with her."

"That's the problem, Luna! You did something that is… incorrect."

"I thought you will accept me as I am, but is clearly you don't care about me!"

"We do, Luna! But lying to us, coming late to home, and dating someone behind us is not correct!"

"By the way, why did you come late, huh?!" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Who cares!"

"Well, I do!" Lynn Sr. said and grabs her arm hardly. "I'm your father, Luna!"

"Let me go!" Luna screamed.

"What were you and that girl doing so late?! Did you have sex with her?! Is that it?! Huh?!

"LET ME GO!" and then she pushes her father away, but when she does this, a little bag with cocaine falls from her coat's pocket. Rita and Lynn Sr. notice this.

"What is that?" Rita said, picking up the bag.

 _When they saw that bag, my heart almost stopped. I didn't know what to say them._

* * *

 **Back to the flashback**

"Ehh… That's not mine!" Luna said, very nervous.

"Luna! Have you consumed drugs?!" Lynn Sr. said.

Lincoln and the other sisters get scared after hearing that.

"And what if I did!? I told you. This is a free country! I can do whatever I want!" Luna replied.

"ENOUGH!" Lynn Sr. said, very angry.

A death silence invades the entire house in that moment. Then, the parents try to calm down themselves and don't get mad.  
 **  
**"Luna, go to your room… right now… and you won't get out of there until tomorrow…" Rita said.

"You are in very serious problems, lady. Now go…" Lynn Sr. said.

Luna is very angry. She climbs the stairs and when she gets upstairs, she looks to her siblings, who are afraid of her.

"What?! Do you have any problem with me, too?! Do you want to fight me, you faggots?! Huh?!" she said.

The younger sisters are afraid and are about to cry. They hug Lincoln, as the older ones stay in front of them. Lori is about to tell her something, but she's interrupted.

"I don't want that you bother me! You got it?!" Luna said.

None of them say anything, and Luna enters to her room and closes the door violently. The siblings get to our respective bedrooms after this. They are too afraid to talk.

"Linc, can I sleep with you today?" Luan said, scared.

"Yes, Luan, you can. Come on", Lincoln said.

They enter to Lincoln's room and close the door. In Luna's and Luan's room, Luna is getting enraged.

"WHY CAN'T I BE WHAT I WANT?! WHY DON'T YOU ACCEPT ME?! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" she said, hysteric.

Then she frantically kicks the dresser of her room, breaks a mirror, and throw some objects everywhere.

"AAAHHHHH!" she screamed.

In the parents' room, Lynn Sr. and Rita are trashed. Rita is crying as Lynn Sr. is trying to console her, and tears emerge from his eyes and fall from his cheek.

"What are we going to do?! That's not my daughter! That's not my daughter!" Rita said, crying.

"Calm down, honey. Calm down", Lynn Sr. said, almost crying. "We will find a solution. We will find a solution…" he said, and starts to cry anyway.

 _My parents were completely broken. I was so focus on myself, that I couldn't see the danger I was doing. Inside my room that night, I felt on my knees and I cried, because I thought no one in my family love me as a bisexual. That led me to do my second mistake: At 1:00 p.m., I packed all my stuff, exited my room and climbed down the stairs quietly, opened the front door without doing noise, exited the house… And in the moment when I walked away of the porch, I knew I was alone. I thought I had nothing to do there. I felt sad for a brief moment when I remember my siblings. But I already took my decision. The only thing I could say to them before leaving was… Goodbye._

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

_It was a cold night and I was walking on the sidewalk, alone, with a backpack on my back. I felt that there was no love in my family. And if they don't accept me as a bisexual, I will go to another place where I can find that love. So I went to the only person who will accept me and will console me._

The rock girl takes out her phone and calls Sam.

"Hello, Sam?" she said. "Sorry for call you so late, but I need your help. Listen, my parents…"

 _I was needed of love, and Sam was the only person that could give it to me. I came to her house and she received me with pleasure. Her parents were not at home that night because they were in a business trip, so I didn't feel uncomfortable. I felt so happy to be with my girlfriend. I didn't care about my parents, not even my siblings. It's incredible what we can do by follow our feelings, some of them can let us into dangerous places and sometimes we hurt ourselves. I believed both things happened to me._

* * *

The next morning, at the Loud house, Lincoln wakes up. Luan does as well, since she slept with him in his room.

"Morning, Luan", Lincoln said, stretching.

"Morning, Linc" Luan said and yawns. "You awoke too early."

"I couldn't sleep well, after what happened with Luna yesterday."

"Me neither. How will she feel today?"

"I don't know. I get an idea! I will go to ask her how's she doing, and perhaps she accepts to talk with me."

"Good idea. After all, you two get well."

Lincoln jumps out of his bed and exits the room. He walks to Luna's and Luan's room and knocks the door.

"Luna? Are you awake? I just want to talk with you", he said.

But then the door opens itself. Lincoln enters to the room and gets impressed after looking the complete mess that is inside the room.

"Dear God! What happened?" he said to himself.

But in a few seconds, he realizes that Luna is not in her bed. Lincoln is now getting desperate. Meanwhile, Lynn Sr. and Rita are discussing about what to do with Luna.

"What can we do?" Rita said.

"Is evident that Luna is becoming a drug addict. But what I still can't get is that she is bisexual", Lynn Sr. said.

"Me either. What could have let her to be that? Was something we learned her?"

"No. And I will figure out what it is…"

Suddenly, Lincoln enters to their room, almost crying.

"Luna's not here! She left!" he said, gasping.

"WHAT?!" the two parents said, shocked.

Soon, all the Loud family (sans Luna, of course) are together in the living room, after checking the entire house. Rita, Leni, Luan, and Lynn are crying, afraid of what would happen to Luna. The younger girls are about to cry, And Lori is with Lincoln, who becomes depressed about this. Lynn Sr. meanwhile is talking with the police.

"Please find her, officers. I don't want to lose her", he said, gasping.

"We are going to do everything we can, sir", the officer said as he and his partner come back to their patrol car and drives away.

"God! What are we gonna do?!" Lynn Sr. said and cries. "I didn't have to be so harsh with her." Lincoln in that moment stands up and frowns.

"It is YOUR fault!" he said and points to his father.

"Lincoln! Calm down!" Lori said.

"NO! I lost my sister because of you! Now maybe we are not going to see her again!"

"Don't say that! She will come back!" Rita said.

"When?! When does she come back?!" Lincoln said, voice breaking. "When does she come back?!" Then he runs away back to his room.

"Lincoln, wait!" Lori said.

"Let him go! He is wounded. We can't help him", Lisa said. Lori starts to cry as well.

The boy enters to his room, and immediately he falls on the floor, leaning against the door and starts to cry disconsolately. After one minute, he starts to pray.  
"God… I know I don't talk to you not very often… but please help us", he said, with his eyes red due to his crying. "Help my sister, Luna! Help her! If you are real, please help her! I just want my beloved sister back! I just want to see her again! Please God… Please God…"

He starts to cry again.

 _The pain that my family had for me was big, and I had no idea about it. I just wanted to fill that void that I had in my heart. And I resorted to Sam. But soon I felt it wasn't enough for me._

* * *

At Sam's house, Luna is sit on a couch. Sam comes and sits next to her. _  
_  
"What's wrong, love?" she said and holds Luna's hand. "Still upset about your parents?" _  
_  
"No. Is just that… I want to try something new", Luna said. _  
_  
"What do you mean?" _  
_  
"Look, I really enjoy being with you, Sam. But somehow I want to feel more excitement." _  
_  
"You know, I understand you." _  
_  
"Really?" _  
_  
"Yeah. I want to have more fun. And I think where we can find it." _  
_  
"Cool! Where?" __

 _"_ Is like a club, but only for boys and girls like us." _  
_  
"You mean... only bisexuals?" _  
_  
"Kinda yes." _  
_  
"Awesome! Finally a place where we are going to be respected." _  
_  
"Indeed, my love", Sam said, softly. _  
_  
"Hey, don't talk me in that way", Luna said joking with a seductive tone. Thenthey start to kiss.

 _And that same day, we took all our belongings and went through bus to the club, which was located in Hazeltucky. With the money we saved, we rent an apartment not too far of the club. When the night came, we went to the club. I felt so happy dating with other girls. I seduced her by touching their hands or legs, kissing them, talking to them softly, or inviting them to dance. I also still consumed cocaine to increase my strength and get a good attitude. But all that joy finished quickly, and I felt again with that void in my heart. Sam and I stayed in Hazeltucky for an entire week, and I still felt bad. But everything changed one Saturday night in our apartment. We had inhaled some cocaine to get crazy and made our night funnier._

* * *

The girls are under the effect of the drug. They're kissing on the bed.

"So, Luna? Tell me. This is what you wanted?" Sam said.

"Oh yeah… specially because I'm with you. My sexy and naughty girl", Luna said and kisses her with passion.

"You are exciting me more", Sam said, as she kisses her more, and starts to touch her buttocks.

"You're a daring."

"Really?"

Consumed by their 'love' and the drug's effects, the girls begin to strip. A few minutes later, they are completely naked and kiss again.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Luna said.

"Yeah!" Sam answered.

"Ok, sweety…" Luna said, seductive.

Then, Luna begins to suck Sam's vagina.

"Oh! Oh, Luna! Keep doing it! Keep doing it!" Sam said, moaning of pleasure.

 _That night, I did the unthinkable; I had sex with another girl. We kept doing it until we fell asleep due to the fatigue and after the drug's effects ended. I felt comfortable in that moment. But then I had a dream._

* * *

 _In the dream, I saw myself lying down on the same bed Sam and I were sleeping. On the bed, I looked to my left side and I saw nothing. Then I looked to my right side, and what I saw scared me a lot. Next to me, there was a big demon with a grotesque aspect. I can't describe how it looked. It was spooky. The creature was looking carefully to me. I felt paralyzed. And then the monster began to laugh at me, like he was mocking. I tried to stand up and get out of the bed, but I couldn't because I had a big fetter on my foot that was connected to a chain that the monster pulled every time I tried to stand up. Suddenly, the creature talked to me with a gross and intimidating voice._

"You are not going anywhere. You belongs to ME!" the demon said, mocking.

"No! No! NO!" Luna screamed in fear.

 _And then, I saw how a lot of maggots started to emerge from my hands and face. I was screaming hysterically begging for help, but no one heard me. I only heard the demon laughing at me. I kept screaming, until I woke up. It turned out everything was a nightmare, but somehow I could feel that demon's presence. I couldn't stay in that room. So I got up and putted on my clothes again quickly. I was so scared and that feeling was still on me. Sam woke up after listening the noise I was doing._

"Luna? What… What are you doing?" Sam said and yawns.

"I gotta go!" Luna said.

"What?! Where?!"

"SHUT UP!"

 _I opened the door and left the apartment. I was completely frightened. Every step I did I felt like someone was following me. I walked out of the apartment building and to the park, which was one kilometer from the building. Once there, I felt again that horrible presence. And soon I began to hear voices, like someone mocking to me. I was desperate and I started to scream._

"What do you want?! Leave me in peace! Don't tease me!" Luna said, hysterically.

 _I didn't know what happened. I thought it was just part of a side effect of the drugs, but it felt so real and those voices were real to be just an illusion. I was so crazy that I didn't see that I was walking backwards and to the street. Then I saw a light, but it was the lights of an upcoming car. Just in that moment I realized that I was at the middle of the street. The car was coming to me, and I tried to dodge it. But it was too late… The next I remember after the car hit me, was me looking to the starry sky on the ground, while my eyes began to close…_

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

_During that time when I was unconscious, I could see someone in front of me. It was a man, wearing white clothes, and a sparkly light sprout from him. The light was so sparkly that I couldn't see. I barely saw his face. Then, a voice coming from him talked to me. In contrast to the demon's voice that I heard previously, this voice was relaxing, but at the same time it was firm and strong._

"Why do you do this, Luna? Why do you do this to me?" the man said.

 _After those words, I felt something completely different from what I felt when I was drugged. My entire body began to tremble, and I felt something very painful in my heart. I couldn't answer to that man. And then he talked again._

"Your time to leave this world hasn't come yet" the man said.

 _At that point, I didn't understand his message. But then, he left and the only thing I could see was darkness. I woke up, only to realize that I had another dream. I looked around and I noticed that I was in a different place. I was inside of a room, and there was a dresser, a closet, and a mirror. I got up from the bed and I move slowly to the mirror. I looked through it and I saw my reflect. I looked terrible. But suddenly, someone entered to the room._

* * *

"Excuse me", the man said.

"Ahh! Who are you?!" Luna said, after getting scared.

"Easy, lady. I'm Richie and I came here to check for you. How do you feel?" he said.

"Ehh, I'm ok. Where am I?"

"You are in the church."

"Where?"

"The Hazeltucky Christian Church."

"And why am I here?"

"Our shepherd Jameson can explain you better. Follow me."

"Ok."

The boy accompanies Luna to see the shepherd Jameson at his office.

"Oh, hi lady!" he said, then he hugs Luna. She gets a little awkward. "Nice to see that you feel better. After being hit by a car, few people can walk again", he said and laughs a little bit.

"Yeah, a few of them", she said and chuckles.

"Thanks God our brother Richie was there when the accident occurred."

Luna looks back to Richie. "You brought me here?" she said.

"I did. After the car hit you, the driver fled from the place. I was visiting some friends when I saw you on the street. I called my friends to help you, and they helped me to bring you to our clinic, where one of our doctors attended your wounds. Miraculously, the car wasn't go too fast, and the blow you received wasn't lethal", he said.

"Well, thank you", she said.

"You're welcome" he said and smiles to her. "I just did my job. Excuse me, some friends need me in other room", he said and exits the room.

"Why did he say that?" she asked making a thoughtful face.

"Listen lady. Ehh, what's your name first of all?" the shepherd said.  
 **  
**"I'm Luna Loud. Nice to meet you."

"Luna! Nice name! Nice to meet you too. I'm the shepherd Jonathan Jameson. Now, Richie said that because one of our lemmas and objectives in this church is to help the others, no matter how wounded they are. We are here to help you feel better and live better. Just like our Lord Jesus does."

"Alright. Well, I have to thank you for help me. Am I not a big deal for you?"

"Of course not, Luna. No one is. We treat everyone here with respect, tolerance, and love."

"Good to hear", she said, then her stomach begins to hurt her. "My stomach is aching me."

"That means you are hungry. Let's go to the kitchen and there you will taste our magnificent food."

"I don't know, shepherd."

"Oh, come on, Luna. You will enjoy it. But first, you should take a shower."

"Yeah, I should", she said and chuckles.

They leave the office and Luna goes to the room where she was, and takes a shower. After the shower and getting dressed, she heads to the kitchen. There, the lunch ladies serve to Luna a very big breakfast. She sits on a table in the dining room and begins to eat. While eating, she notices that there're many kids and teens in the place. In that moment, Richie approaches her and sits next to her.

"The shepherd told me to talk with you. Are you enjoying your food?" he said.

"Yes. It's very good", she replied.

"Good to hear that."

"Hey Richie" she said after finishing to eat. "Why are so many children here?"

"Well, Luna. This church is not only a church. As you could see, we have a care home center here. It includes a clinic, a kitchen with a dining room, and also a gym. We take care of those children and teens who have lost their parents. Many of them have been abandoned."

"Oh. That's terrible."

"Yeah. But thanks God, they could find a hope here. The shepherd Jameson, me, and other collaborators have helped them to feel good, and most important to teach them that they are important for God and Jesus loves them. We have treated very serious cases. Two months ago, we attended a nineteen-years old boy who was raped by his own father. I'm not gonna lie you, it was hard to treat him. But we helped him anyway, and prayed for him. And at the end he could overcome his trauma, forgave his father and gave his life to Jesus. Now he is one of our best collaborators."

"Wow! It must be hard for him."

"It was. But for Jesus nothing is impossible."

"Yeah", she said, a little nervous.

"Hey, do you want to see the rest of our facilities?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Great! Follow me."

 _And he showed me all the facilities of the institution. Like the gym where the kids practice sports, the art gallery where some kids paint and do their drawings, and even the music room where some guys teach to other kids how to play instruments like the guitar. That was my favorite part. While we walked through all the area, I could feel something different coming from Richie. It was a feeling of peace and happiness. And that's why he got more my attention._

* * *

After a while, they sit on a bench, looking to some kids playing.

"This place is very nice, Richie."

He chuckles."I think you like it."

"Yeah, but I can't stay here."

"Why not?" he said, confused.

"I must get back to the apartment where I live. My girlfriend will get concern if I don't come back."

"Your girlfriend?" he said, a little surprised.

"Yeah. She and I came here to spend some vacations", she lied.

"Oh! Good! And how are you doing with her?"

"Pretty good. She's very kind with me", she said and gets a little blushed.

"Alright. She is so lucky to have you. You are beautiful."

"Thank you!"

"So, you want to come back with her?"

"Yes. And again I'm sorry if I can't stay here."

"Don't worry. It's ok", he smiles to her. "I can give you a ride there you if you want."

"Yes, please."

And Richie drives Luna back to the apartment, where she and Sam were.

* * *

"Here we are", he said.

"Thanks for bring me here."

"You're welcome, Luna."

"Hey! Why don't you come with me? I want to introduce you Sam, my girlfriend."

"Well, of course. Why not?"

"Excellent, dude! Come with me."

The rock girl enters the building and heads quickly to her apartment, and Richie follows her steps.

"She is very beautiful. You will see her."

When they reach the apartment, Luna knocks the door.

"Sam? Are you there? Is me, Luna!"

But no one answers. Luna gets a little annoyed.

"Hmm. It seems she's not here. Maybe she left for a while", she said.

They come back to the apartment's lobby, where Luna comes to the receptionist desk.

"Excuse me, sir. Don't you know when the girl from the A-15 apartment will come back?" she asked.

"She won't", the manager said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"She left today at this morning."

"What?!" she said, desperate. "But… did she not say something about me?! I came with her."

"I don't know. When she came here to give me back the apartment's keys she said she did not have anything else to do here, took her belongings and left."

"I can't believe it…" she said. Richie looks at her with worry.

"And where are my stuff?"

"She left it here. It's in the next door."

Luna begins to hyperventilating herself. Then, she runs out of the building.

"Luna!" Richie said, worried.

He runs behind her. In the sidewalk she can't take it anymore and starts to cry.

"She left me! Why?! I can't believe it! I can't believe it!..." she said, crying.

"It's ok, Luna. It's ok…" Richie said, then he comes to her and hugs her.

 _It was like someone nails a knife on my chest. The girl who I loved and trusted just left me without any reasons. I was devastated. That's those moments where you wish never being born._

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

"It's ok, Luna. It's ok…" Richie said.

"No, it isn't", Luna said, gasping. "What am I going to do, Richie? My girlfriend left me. I thought she loved me. Now I'm alone and I don't know where to live. I can't pay the apartment's rent."

"You can come to live with us in the church, until we find out a solution for this."

"Ok…" she said, and dries her tears.

"Come on. Let's get your belongings", he said.

 _I was broken, and Richie was there to help me. So we came back to the church, with all my stuff, and I stayed on the same room where I woke up that day. I was so depressed and I couldn't take out of my mind why did Sam leave without looking for me first. It was painful._

* * *

In Luna's room, she is sit on the bed, still crying but in silence. Richie comes in. _  
_  
"How're you holding up?" he said. _  
_  
"A little good, I think", she answered. _  
_  
Richie sighs. "Listen, if you need help, you can call me or some of my friends. We'll help you." _  
_  
"Thanks, Richie. But right now I prefer to be alone, if you don't mind." _  
_  
"Ok." He leaves the room. After that he walks to Shepherd Jameson's office and talks with him. _  
_  
"How's she?" the shepherd asked. _  
_  
"I don't really know", Richie said and sighs. "Shepherd, I don't know what I can do for her." _  
_  
"Well. I think you know what to do in this moment. We're humans and humans commit mistakes, but the Lord doesn't." _  
_  
"You are right, Shepherd. I'll do it." _  
_  
"Great. Now go." _  
_  
And Richie exits the office and heads to his room. Then he kneels and with his closed eyes starts to pray. _  
_  
"Dear God. Please show me what can I do to help Luna. She is suffering from a painful moment, and I have no idea what to do. I beg you, Almighty God, that please help me. I can't do this without you. Thanks for listen to me and I know that you are going to help me. In the name of Jesus Christ. Amen."

That night, at 8:00 p.m., Richie comes to Luna's room after having dinner.

"Luna? Are you not going to have dinner?" he asked as he knocks the door.

She doesn't respond.

"Are you awake? Luna?"

He puts his ear on the door, because he listens something. Inside the room, it sounds like sobs. Richie gets worried. The door is not locked, so he opens. When he enters, there're blood drops on the floor. It turns out that Luna cuts herself and now is about to kill herself with a cutter.

"Luna! What are you doing?!" he said.

Luna's desperate, with a hysteric face and blood running through her left arm. "I don't deserve to live! I don't deserve it!" she said and then she puts the cutter on her throat.

"No, Luna! Don't do it! DON´T DO IT!" Immediately, he jumps over her.

"Let my die, Richie! No one loves me!"

Somehow, Richie manages to take the cutter away from Luna. The girl is desperate.

"NO! Let me die! Let me die!" she said.

Richie throws the cutter out of the range of Luna and grabs her strongly. "Luna, please! Don't do it! You don't deserve to die!"  
Defeated, Luna hugs Richie, who is now covered with her blood, and starts to cry. Richie hugs her as well. Soon, the Shepherd Jameson and other guys come to help.

"What's going on here?!" the shepherd said.

"What happened?!" a boy said.

"Luna tried to commit suicide. Quick, call Dr. Edwards, now! She needs immediate medical care", Richie said.

One of the boys runs to the clinic. Meanwhile, Luna keeps crying and sobbing on Richie's chest.

"God, please help Luna. Please my Lord…" Richie begged.

 _My desperation let me to almost commit suicide. All those bad things that occurred to me were getting me really mad and I had no hope anymore. But God had other plans for me, and he wouldn't let me die. Not yet._

One hour later after calm down and receive medical care, Luna sleeps on her bed. Richie goes to talk with Dr. Edwards.

"Thankfully, she didn't lose too much blood", the doctor said.

"Thanks God", Richie said, relief.

"In fact, you saved her life, Richie. If you didn't come there, she would really kill herself."

"Yeah. Well, now we only have to wait until tomorrow to see how she will be."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Luna is sit on a bench in a garden filled with different kinds of flowers. She has a bandage on her left arm and has a tired face. Richie appears and sits next to her.

"Hi", he said.

"Hi..." she said, depressed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" she said and glares to him. "I'm sorry about what I did yesterday… I was angry and upset with myself…"

"Why with yourself?"

"Nothing of this would happen if I never became a bisexual."

"A bisexual?"

"Yes. I like women like Sam, but I still like men."

"Alright."

"Hey, can I tell you what is really going on with me?" she said, as she sighs and looks to the sky for a brief seconds.

"Of course", he said.

 _And I told him everything I suffered, including the dream with the demon and the other one with that sparkly man._

Richie is impacted about what she said. "Wow! You really experienced that?"

"Yes. Now I realized that I did a mistake."

"Tell me, Luna. Since you begin to date with Sam and to consume cocaine, did you feel good?"

"Honestly, I didn't. That's why I tried with other girls."

"I see. Well, I can tell you that what you have is something that any of us can fill you. That void you feel inside your heart can't be filled with women, men, or drugs."

"And how do you suppose I will fill it?"

"Let me tell you something. Your story remembers me mine."

"Really?"

"Yes. Once I was a different boy. I started to consume drugs at the age of 14 years. I did it behind my parents. And I didn't care about the damage I was doing to my body. I just wanted more and more. One day, my dad busted me inhaling heroine. He got mad with me, and my mother as well. I was afraid about what they will do to me. So I fled from home. I continued my addiction to drugs. I lived under a bridge and I even stole from other guys to get money and pay the bags of heroine. And that almost cost my life. I suffered from a heart attack. I believed I will die. But I didn't. I spent one year on the streets before the Shepherd Jameson and a rescue squad came to the bridge where I was and rescued us. Three other guys and me were sent to this place, where they fed us, helped us to get rid of the drug, and also they gave us something we have never thought before: they introduced us Jesus Christ. He healed me and he saved me from the condemnation I was. And now I'm a new man. A 17 years old boy with a big love for the one who saved me.

"Wait! You have 17 years old?" Luna asked, surprised.

"I do", Richie replied.

"Oh. Alright. And what happened with your parents?"

"I haven't seen them again since I left home." After saying this, he sighs and tries to not look her to the eyes.

"I'm sorry", Luna said.

"It's ok. For that reason, every time when I met someone who abandoned his/her parents, I told them go back to home. And I tell you right now, Luna. Go back home. Perhaps you won't never see them again, nor your siblings.

Luna gets a little sad when she remembers her siblings. "Alright. But I don't get it. Did that Jesus really change your life?"

"You see Luna, I thought drugs would make me happy. But it wasn't. Sometimes we think those pleasures, like drugs, alcohol, and sex will comfort us. But the truth is that all of them are just temporary and make us addicts and hurt us. They won't fill us like Jesus does."

"And why are you sure Jesus will change our hearts?"

"Because I felt it the day when I accepted him as my Lord and only Savior. The Bible says in John chapter 3 verse 16 that God loved so much the world that he gave his only begotten son, and whatever person that believe and trust in him won't perish but will have eternal life. For the Christians like me, death is gain because we know that after this life, Jesus will be waiting for us in Heaven."

"Well. That sounds pretty good, really."

"Luna, tell me something", he said as he looks at her with honesty. "Do you believe in the son of God?"

Luna looks downwards. "After what I suffered, is kinda hard for me to believe in someone that I can't see. And how do I know if he will help me?"

"He will, Luna. He's just waiting that you come to his presence and you give your life to him. As easy as that."

"I'm sorry Richie, but I don't feel ready to do it."

For a few seconds, Richie feels sad but then he recovers his joy.

"Ok. I understand. And I can't force you neither", he said.

"Thanks for understand. One more question: Does God prohibit bisexualism?" Luna asked.

"Well. The Bible says in 1 Corinthians chapter 10 verse 23 that all thing we do are lawful, but not all things are beneficial for us."

"Alright."

"Let me explain you this with another verse of the Bible, written in Genesis chapter 1 verse 27 that God created us as male and female, just like the animals."

"I see. So that means…"

"I'm only going to tell you this", he interrupts. "You must choose one of them; love women, or love men. You can't be in both sides. Is like what we do with Jesus; we have eternal life with him after death, or we don't."

Luna gets a little scared after hearing that.

"Hey, I saw you have a guitar. Do you know how to play it?" he asked.

"Yes, I do", she replied.

"Good! Cause I also know how to play a guitar. Why don't you come with me in one hour to the music room, so we can practice and sing some songs to the children?"

"Of course, dude!" Then she jumps out of the bench. "That's what I enjoy more!"

"Awesome! I need to go and help in the kitchen. Get ready."

"I will, dude. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

 _That evening was amazing. Richie and I played our guitars in front of many children that wanted to learn how to play. He even taught me some Christian songs, which were very different to the songs I used to hear. The days passed, and I developed a very special feeling for Richie, but also I started to ask myself: What am I going to do after die? Where will I go? Those questions floated in my head many times. But I tried to ignore it. I just wanted to forget all my problems and enjoy the good moment I was having in the church, with all the kids and Richie's friends. I can remember one night, at 7:00 pm._

* * *

Luna is practicing with her guitar, when Josh and Tod, two close friends of Richie, approach her.

"Hey Luna!" Josh said.

"Hi dudes! What's up?" Luna said.

"We're doing well, thanks God. Hey, we want to invite you to a worship we are going to do right now in the temple", he said.

"Come with us, please", Tod said.

"I don't know, dudes. Thank you, But I'm too tired and I prefer to go to sleep", she said.

"Ok. Well, see ya tomorrow", Tod said.

"God bless you. Bye", Josh said.

"Bye dudes!" Then she walks to her room while Josh and Tod run to the temple's front door, where Richie is waiting them.

"Did you ask her?" Richie asked.

"We did, but she said no. Sorry Richie, I know you wanted that she come here", Josh said.

"Fine", Richie said, a little sad. "Don't worry. Go and take your places."

"Are you not going to come?" Tod asked.

"Sure. Just give me one minute", Richie said.

"Ok", Tod said, as he enters to the temple with Josh.

Richie looks to the sky. "I hope you can understand Luna that Jesus can help you. You're very important for me." Then he enters to the temple.

While they celebrate their worship in the temple, Luna gets in her room. She remembers the words of Richie about Jesus and the eternal life. She then leans on the wall with her eyes closed.

"If you are real, Jesus… please help me. Right now I feel alone and worried…" she said.

 _And after I said those words, I looked a Bible on the dresser next to the bed. Maybe Richie or the Shepherd Jameson let it there so I can read it. I decided to know what the Bible tells. So I took the Bible and started to read it. I read it until I fell asleep._

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Two months have passed and I was feeling better. My wound in my arm healed quickly, and all the worries that I had were not in my head anymore. I was starting to believe that God really can change our minds and hearts. But one day…_

Luna is teaching to some children how to play the guitar.

"Try to keep it in a way you can play it", she said.

"Like this?" the boy said, as he takes the guitar in a rare position.

"No, dude. Like this", she answered with giggles.

She helps him to settle it, when Richie appears.

"Luna, I need your help to buy some meals. Can you come please?" he asked.

"Ok, Richie", she said, and then talks to the children. "Kids, I have to go. Keep practicing."

* * *

They go to Richie's car and drive to the grocery store located in downtown. After they did the shopping, both buy some bottles of cola and drink it in the park.

"I have to admit it. You look better than before, Luna", Richie said, making her to get blushed a little.

"Thanks, Richie. You really helped me. I appreciate it a lot", she said.

"You're welcome. But remember that is Jesus who makes everything. We're just his tools. He deserves all the praise.

"Yeah", she said. Then she puts her hand behind her head. "Richie…"

"Yes?"

"Do you… have girlfriend?" she asked, very ashamed.

"Not yet", he replied, a little ashamed as well. "I'm waiting to God. He will show me the woman I will love."

"Ok", she said.

Both glare to each other for a brief moment. After a few seconds, they turn back, completely blushed.

"Well, better we go back to the church", he said.

"Yeah. Let's go", Luna said.

They leave the park and walk to the parking lot where Richie let the car parked. What they don't know is that a man is follow them. When they are about to get into the car, the man pulls out a gun.  
 **  
**"Freeze! Give me all your money and cell phones! Now!" the thug said.

"God!" Luna said, scared.

Richie pushes Luna behind him. "Put that gun down."

"Don't you hear me?! Give me your money! Quick!" the thug exclaimed.

"We don't have to give you nothing. Put that gun down before you hurt someone!" Richie said.

"I'm losing my patience! Give it to me, now!"

"You don't need to do this. Please, don't do it."

The thug is getting inpatient. But then, he looks back to see if someone is coming. Richie charges against him and tries to take the gun. But the crook accidentally pulls the trigger. The gun shoots a bullet, which impacts Richie right in his chest. He falls on the ground and the crook flees. Luna is so scared that she only reacts when Richie is on the floor.

"NO! RICHIE!" she said.

 _When I saw him on the floor, bleeding, I got very scared. I didn´t know what to do..._

Luna approaches him and takes his hand. She starts to scream for help desperately.

"Somebody help me! Please! HELP ME!" she said.

"Luna…" Richie said, and coughs.

"I'm here, Richie! Please, don't leave me! I need you!" she said, as tears begin to emerge from her eyes.

"I can't breathe. My time to go with the Lord has come."

"Richie, please don't say that... I need you here... I need you because… I love you…" she said, crying. "I already took my decision. I want to love a man, and that man is you. We can live together. But please don't go!"

"Luna… I love you too. But my work here has finished. Is time to go to Heaven… You've been a nice girl. Keep in that way. See you… in… Heaven..."

 _And after those words, he gave his last sigh and smiled. In that moment, I realized that I won't see him again. I was devastated. The man that I really love died in front of me. I couldn't believe it… When I thought everything will be fine, something terrible happens again. But the worse was that he died to save me. That bullet could impact me. I felt bad the rest of the days until Richie's funeral, which was celebrated one week later. Every one of the church came to say him the last goodbye. After I saw how his body was buried, I had a new question: Will I see him on Heaven? And what if I won't? I already knew what to do_.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

Luna enters to Shepherd Jameson's office.

"Shepherd?" she said.

"What's up, Luna?" he said.

"I wanted… to talk with you…"

"About?"

"Well, about… Richie."

The shepherd doesn't look happy.

"I know he was trying to help me to change, but… I mean… I wasn't…."

"Luna, listen", he said, interrupting. "Since you came here, Richie offered to help you. He instantly fell in love with you, but he didn't want to tell you. He prayed for you, so you can meet Jesus and be saved, just like him. He wanted to see you different."

"I…" but she looks downwards, with nothing to say.

"He even died for you."

"Shepherd, how can I get the salvation and eternal life?"

"You already know it, Luna", he said and smiles. "Jesus came to this world like you and me, but with the purpose of making us, every human of this world, free of the evil. And to do so, he died humiliated and completely disfigured in a cross. He suffered a lot for us. And how Jesus did with us, Richie did the same with you. He gave his life to save you. Now you are here, and the question that I want to ask you is: What are you going to do, Luna?"

"I know what to do. Thanks, shepherd", she said.

 _With no more to do, I went to my room. I locked the door. I kneeled, closed my eyes and started to pray. I still remember that pray:_

"Dear Jesus. After those days where I learned a lot about you, I have taken a decision. I want you in my life. I don't want to be the same. Change my heart, Jesus, and free me from those evils. I don't want to consume drugs, I don't want to be bisexual. I just want to be free and feel better. I'm really sorry for my sins, Lord. I offended you, but now I want to apologize you. I believe in you, Jesus. Enter to my life, change me from inside, and heal the wounds I have. In the name of Jesus. I know Richie is with you right now, and when I die, I will be with you and him as well, because today I have accepted the Lord in my life. Thanks Jesus, because I know you have entered to my life. Thank you so much. Amen."

 _After that, I began to tremble. But this time I felt better, like if a huge weight had been lifted from me. I started to cry, and then I saw him again._

 _I looked again that demon that was tormenting me. But now he seemed afraid. Suddenly, a light shone, and the demon went running. Instantly, I could see the man who was approaching to me. Now I could see his face. It was Jesus! But this time he was looking to me with a big smile. And through his eyes I saw mercy. I couldn't stop to cry. He has saved me from that demon. And then, I could see as well another person coming to us. I couldn't believe it when I realized that the other person was Richie. And he was smiling to me as well. Then Jesus spoke to me:_

"You did it, Luna. Don't be afraid, because now on you're going to be with me. Forever", Jesus said.

 _I was ecstatic. Looking to the Lord's face. Is something I never going to forget. I knew something new was coming for my life. After that experience, Jesus and Richie returned to Heaven. I was so happy, and my tears now were of joy. I really felt good and I still feel good._

"Thank you, Jesus! Thank you, Lord!" she said, jumping of happiness.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

Luna, who is now Christian, is singing a song with the children of the church while playing the guitar.

" _Jesus you're my superhero! You're my star! My best friend!_ " she sang.  
" _Jesus you're my superhero! You're my star! My best friend!_ " the kids said, repeating the song.

"Yay!" Luna said.

"Yay!" the kids said and hugs Luna. She hugs them as well.

"You're improving, dudes!"

In that moment, Shepherd Jameson enters to the music room.

"Luna, someone wants to see you", he said.

"Alright. Kids, I gotta go", she said.

"Bye!" the kids said.

"Bye!"

She exits the room and follows Jameson.

"Who wants to see me?" she asked.

The shepherd then introduces her two police officers in the front door of the church. Luna gest a little nervous.

"Are you Luna Loud?" one of the officers said, pointing her with the finger.

"Yes, I am. Something wrong, officers?" she said, relaxed.

"A neighbor called us because he saw you here", the other officer said.

"And, is there any problem?"

"Your family has been looking for you for three months. And finally we got with you."

"You mean my family is looking for me?!" she asked surprised.

"Yes."

"Is a family composed of nine sisters and one boy?"

"Yes, I guess."

"Dear God!" she exclaimed, excited. "That's a very good news!"

"I think you are happy to know this. So, we're going to send you back with them."

"Yes!" But then she remembers the church. "Well, can you give me a while to say goodbye to my friends here?"

"Sure. Go ahead", the officer said.

* * *

 _It was the time to say goodbye. My family was worried about me and they only wanted to see me again. I remembered Richie's words when he told me "Go back to home". The time had come. I took all my stuff and some presents the shepherd and the other guys of the institution gave me. It was hard to leave after those excellent days I spent with them. But that's how life goes: One day we lose a good friend and the next day we get a new friend._

"Is a real worry you have to leave us, Luna", the shepherd said.

"Yeah, but my family needs me", she said.

"I understand. It was a pleasure to meet you, Luna. You are a great girl that will become a successful woman in the future."

"Thanks for everything, Shepherd." She then gives him a hug.

"God bless you", he said.

"God bless you, too", she replied.

Josh and Tod are there as well with other children.

"Do you really need to go?" Tod asked.

"I have to, Tod", Luna said.

"You really know how to rock, Luna", Josh said.

"Thanks, mate! You're very cool as well. Take care, please."

"Of course", the boys said.

They hug. Then Luna glares to the children.

"What about you? Are you gonna miss me?" she said.

"YES!" the children said with emotion.

"I'll miss you too!" She said and hugs them.

 _And after that comforting farewell, I entered to the patrol car and the officers drove me back to Royal Woods. During that trip, I realized that I missed my parents and my siblings; Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, and specially Lincoln. In one side, I was afraid if they were still mad at me, but in the other side, I felt comfortable because I went back to home, with Jesus in my life. After a long road, we finally came to my house._

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Inside the Loud house, the sisters and their parents are having lunch. But Lincoln is still in his bedroom. He's still a little depressed. A knock in his door can be heard.

"Lincoln?" Lynn Sr. said, coming inside the room. "Champ, are you ok?"

"A little bit, dad. When is she going to come back?" he said and hugs him.

"I would like to tell you son, but I really don't know. If she will be here, I'll apologize to her and hug her. All of us miss her as well."

"This is hard to believe."

"Yes. Hey, why don't you come with us? Maybe that will cheer you up."

"Ok."

The two men come to the living room, where Leni, Lily, Lucy, Lori and Lynn are sit on the couch. All of them with sad faces.

"Come on, girls. Change that face", Lynn Sr. said.

"Three months has passed since she literally left. We don't know where she is. We can't change our faces…" Lori said.

Luan, Lola, Lana, and Rita join them.

"How I wish to see again my daughter", Rita said.

"How I wish she sleep again with me in our room", Luan said, upset.

"Luna…" Lily said, with a sad tone.

Everyone is depressed, and some of them try to not cry. Lincoln is still too depressed even to cry. But suddenly, the doorbell sounds.

"I open", Lynn Sr. said.

He walks to the door and when he opens it, he gets surprised after seeing who's in the other side.

"Dad… I'm back in home…" Luna said, smiling to him and is about to cry.

"Dear God! Luna! You… You're back!" Immediately, he runs to her and hugs her. He starts to cry.

"You're back! My daughter is back!" he said, crying.

"Yes, dad! I'm so glad to see you again!" she said, and hugs him back.

Soon, Rita and the others go outside to see what happened. They all start to jump of happiness after realize that Luna is back.

"My daughter!" Rita said.

"Luna!" the sisters exclaimed.

They all run to join the hug. Everyone is crying and are very happy.

"We thought we lost you!" Lori said.

"We were afraid!" Lynn said.

"You're back in home!" Luan said.

"We missed your music!" Lola and Lana said.

"Yes! I missed you a lot. I'm so glad to see you again. My dear sisters and parents", Luna said. "But… Where's Lincoln?"

The boy appears in front of them. He's so shocked to see his sister again.

"Luna? Is that you?" he asked.

The rock girl approaches to him. "Bro. I'm back. Don't be sad, please."

"Oh, Luna!" he cried.

He hugs her tightly and she as well.

"My dear sister! You are here again with us! Please, don't leave us again!"

"I won't, Linc. I will never let you alone…"

 _That was one of the best moments I had. We were together again. As the big and loud family we are._

"Listen, honey", Rita said, wiping her tears. "Your father and I talked and we decide to accept you as you want to be."

"Yes. If you like a girl, don't worry, we're going to support you", Lynn Sr. said.

"We as well", Lincoln said, referring to him and their other sisters.

"Thanks guys, but you don't have to get worried about that anymore, nor to my drug addiction. In fact, I have something to tell you. A very long story", she said.

"Well, let's hear it inside", Lynn Sr. said.

* * *

 _We got into our house and I told them the entire story, about what I suffered and how Jesus came to my life to restore me and change my life. Hours later, I decided to have a time alone with Lincoln, because I knew he needed to talk with me. After dinner time, we did it._

"I'm so happy you are with us one more time, Luna", he said, as he keeps sobbing his head on Luna's shoulder.

"Yeah. It was a foolishness by myself. But you know, this experience changed me dude", she said.

"You are right. You even look different. What happened Luna?"

"Well, better I tell you before you fall asleep."

"Ok. Tell me", he said, giggling.

 _And I told him all my experience. My brother was so amazed about what happened to me and how God protected me that he told it to our other sisters. Days later, he came to me asking about how he can become a Christian. I couldn't be so proud of him. Now my brother and I have something more in common, and I trust in Jesus that my sisters will also be changed and restored by Him. But anyway. Two weeks later after my return to Royal Woods…_

* * *

Luna is walking on the street listening to some Christian rock music with her headphones, when suddenly she looks someone very familiar. It turns out that is Sam, who is approaching to her.

"Hey Luna!" Sam said.

"Sam?" Luna said, removing her headphones.

"Nice to meet you, love."

But Luna frowns. Sam notices this.

"Why are you not happy to see me again?"

"Why did you leave me alone in Hazeltucky?"

"Oh! Ehh…" Sam said, avoiding to see her in the eyes. "My parents were coming to home, so I decided to come back here. I'm so sorry for let you there, Luna. But, you're back, now we can continue dating and don't forget that we can have fun", she said and makes a naughty grin, referring to sex and drugs. "So, what do you say? Are you still mad with me?"

"Not anymore", Luna answered, staying cool. "Listen Sam, I have to tell you something. We… we can't be a couple anymore."

"What?! Why?!"

"During my stay in Hazeltucky, I met someone. A boy… and he showed me the person that could change my heart and give me the peace that I needed it. This person is Jesus, and now I live for him. I don't need to have sex or consume drugs to feel happy, no more", she said.

"What are you talking about? You like those things."

"No, Sam. I don't like it anymore. Instead, I want to…"

"When did you become so boring?!" Sam said, interrupting. "What happened with the wild and crazy Luna that I met?!"

"Sam, please. Let me explain you. What I have and feel now is better…"

"No! You are still mad with me, therefore you don't want to be my girlfriend!"

"No! Please listen me. You can also feel this. The Holy Spirit. Jesus can change your heart, too. You just need to believe him. Is what Richie did."

"Wait! Who's that Richie?"

"He was a very good friend and… and I fell in love with him…"

"Oh!" Sam said, sarcastic. "So that's the matter, huh? You fell in love with a crazy! And he filled your mind with that foolishness about Jesus and the Holy Spirit!"

"Is not foolishness. Is the truth! Please Sam, don't disapprove the opportunity that Jesus is giving you to regret of your sins and become a better person. Don't you want that change in your life? Don't you want to feel better?"

"I feel better now, and I don't need you nor your beloved Jesus to live better. I loved you one time, Luna. But now, you are nothing for me!" She said before beginning to walk away.

"Sam!"

"Listen to yourself, Luna! You are as crazy as them. I don't want nothing with you. Goodbye Luna!" then she walks away. Luna looks from behind of her, concerned.

 _And that was the last time I talked with Sam. I only can pray for her, so the Lord can have mercy for her and she can meet Jesus. I felt bad at the beginning for telling her those words, but then I realized that I did something good breaking off with her. Sometimes, we need to break with those relationships we know are not going to help us to grow up…_

* * *

 _Days later, I discovered that the Royal Woods Christian Church needed a new guitarist for their band. So I signed on for the place…_

 _ **Flashback ends**_

"And that's how I ended up here, with all of you. That was my story", Luna said.

Everyone around applause to her.

"Very good, Luna. What Jesus did with you is something amazing. Everything he does is extraordinary. We know the Lord will continue using you to help the ones who need a word of blessing and most important you will help them to meet Jesus. God bless you and your family a lot, Luna", servant Robertson said.

"Thanks, guys", Luna said, flattered. "Remember: Jesus loves you and he can do a miracle in your life."

"Luna! We are about to begin with our practice. You know we can't do it without our great guitarist. Come on!" one of the singers said.

"I'm coming, dude!" she replied.

She takes her guitar, and runs to join her bandmates.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **This is the story of Luna, a girl who was changed by the Lord. And although this is a fictional story, Jesus is not. He's for real. And he's waiting to have a special relationship with you. A relationship that will never end if you trust him and you have faith on him. If you want that Jesus becomes your only God and Savior, and you want to change your life, please pronounce this pray with faith and sincerity:**

 _Dear God. I believe in you, and in your son Jesus. I believe that Jesus died for me in a cross and he resurrects at the third day of his death. I beg you, Jesus Christ, to enter to my life. I want to feel you and live with you every day of the rest of my life. I regret completely of all my sins and I apologize to you if I have been a bad person and if I haven't heard you. Please enter to my life and change me. Heal the wounds of my heart, and change my mind. In the name of Jesus Christ. I accept you in my life and I declare that from this day and forever, I will be a son of God and I will live with you. Thank you Jesus. In the name of Jesus Christ. Amen._

* * *

 _Jesus came up and said to them, "All authority in heaven and on earth has been given to Me. Go therefore and make disciples of all the nations, baptizing them in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit, teaching them to observe everything that I have commanded you; and Io, I am with you always even to the end of the age. Amen."_

Mathew 28:18-20


End file.
